100 Lives: Corrupted Darkness
100 Lives - S4 - Corrupted Drakness 'is the 5th official season of ''100 Lives. '''Twists * Darkener * Karma * Emblems Placements # TOG # silver # Azure # Luke # Lilli # Nova # C̴̳̍r̵̘͘a̶̳̒z̴̢̔i̴͎̿ĺ̸̢y̴̼̽ # Lavina # Jumble # Nerd # David # Lafa # Astatine # Crafty # RAM # Tim # Bill # Skele # Zimbo # TBoy # Colin # ph0 # Ryan # Cory Challenges Challenge 1: Quicksand Players needed to say the words "Drain the Sand" every 30 minutes for 24 hours. The first player to send the message at the 30 minute mark got the credit, and the ones who did it the most lost the least lives. However, toward the end of the game there was a deal offered that world allow someone to affect each players' score in exchange for giving the darkener points. Lavina took the deal 70(?) times, so they were able to apply 70(?) points to the players' scores. They gave points to everyone but Ryan, so everyone but Ryan gained 10 lives. Winners: Everyone except Ryan Challenge 2: Eight Words of Wisdom Players had to submit an 8 word answer to the following prompt: "Here we are at some random Pharaoh's tomb! However, we can't get in it. Simply explain in EIGHT WORDS, HOW DO WE GET INTO THE TOMB?" After all the players submitted, they would rank each other's submissions to determine the placements. The darkener also submitted 6 dummy responses. For every dummy submission that got a score above 50%, the darkener gained 100 points. Any dummy responses below 50% gave the players 100 points. Astatine won the game with the submission, "With the word itself: TOMB. Convenient O-Shaped entryway!" Only one of the dummy responses scored above 50%, so the players gained 500 points, while the darkener gained only 100. Winner: Astatine Challenge 3: Sacrificial Shenanigans Each round, for 5 rounds, players were allowed to choose another player to sacrifice, eliminating them from the game. However, if 2 or more players tried to sacrifice the same player, those sacrificers were sacrificed instead. More rounds survived meant less lives lost. The players gained points for each player that chose to do nothing, while the darkener gained points for each player that chose to sacrifice. After 2 rounds, with 14/24 players remaining, a new mechanic was introduced. Players could choose to use a shield, which would count as doing nothing, but if even 1 player tried to sacrifice someone with a shield, the sacrificer would be sacrificed instead. There were 3 shields available in both rounds 3 and 4, and 1 available in round 5. Each shield that was bought gave points to the darkener, and the number of points given increased each round: 50, 100, 300. The only unbought shield was one of the 3 in round 4, so the darkener gained a total of 650 points from shields alone. Crafty, David, Lilli, TBoy, and TOG were all sacrificed in round 5. Only Jumble, RAM, and silver survived all 5 rounds. Winners: Jumble, RAM, silver Challenge 4: The Story So Far Winner: Zimbo Challenge 5: Decoding Winner: silver Challenge 6: Blood Market Challenge 7: Kindness Kills Winner: Lilli Challenge 8: 10,000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall Challenge 9: Human Ladder Challenge 10: Puzzle Winner: Luke Challenge 11: The Box Winners: Lavina, Bill, Azure, Nova, Luke, Skele, TOG, David, Lilli, Jumble, RAM, Nerd, silver Challenge 12: Bank of Lives Challenge 13: Duel of the Ages Winners: silver, Nerd, Jumble, Crazily, David, Lafa, TOG, Luke, Crafty Challenge 14: Sliding Puzzle Winner: TOG Challenge 15: This is not a Challenge Winner: Lilli Challenge 16: Scavenger Hunt Winner: Nova Challenge 17: Love Letters for Introverts Winners: Nova, Azure Challenge 18: Endless Lake Winner: TOG Challenge 19: Loopover Winner: TOG Challenge 20: Grid 16 Winner: TOG Challenge 21: The Hyper Gauntlet Winners: TOG, silver Category:Season